The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for scanning an object and more particularly to methods and apparatus for scanning a moving object at high scan frequency. As used throughout, the phrase “scan frequency” is used to mean the inverse time it takes to complete scanning of one line of a two-dimensional image of a series of (not necessarily straight) lines.
Conventional optical systems exist that scan a focused spot across an area for use in many applications, including high-resolution reprographics and fluorescent image acquisition. Generally, conventional optical systems direct a series of successive line scans of a tightly focused beam across an area of interest to build up a two-dimensional image.
However, conventional optical scanning systems experience certain limitations. For example, conventional optical scanning systems have limitations on the rate at which the focused beam moves across the area of interest, which in turn limits a rate at which objects are scanned.